<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>red by moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654285">red</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus'>moonlight-aus (kangsuniel)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Impregnation, Vanilla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:33:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,181</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangsuniel/pseuds/moonlight-aus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[prompts!]<br/>"let's pick a safe word."<br/>"i want a baby."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Seonghwa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>red</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>you giggled softly, feeling seonghwa’s hands move from your knees to your thighs, giving you a little squeeze. his gentle lips were moving across your neck, changing from feather light kisses to sucking and creating hickeys.</p><p>“seonghwa,” you moaned softly, “stop!”</p><p>he looked at you with a confused expression.</p><p>“do you really want me to stop?”</p><p>“no! not literally, i’m sorry.” you held his face in your hands, “it’s just that... it feels so good and it’s overwhelming.”</p><p>seonghwa smiled softly, “it feels good? then, <b>let’s pick a safe word</b>, so that we don’t get confused.”</p><p>you put your finger on your lips, in a pensative way, “do you think red is a good word?”</p><p>he smiled and leaned forward to kiss you. you forgot you were sitting on his lap until his hands started rubbing your thighs again. never take his lips off of yours, seonghwa moaned softly when you instinctively grinded on him. his hands moved towards your ass, grabbing it and forcing your hips down on him. you let your neck fall backwards as you wrapped your arms around seonghwa’s neck.</p><p>“we barely even started and look at you,” he chuckled, now moving his hips to match yours, “you’re so beautiful like this.”</p><p>you hid your face on the crook of his neck, placing soft yet messy kisses on the base of his neck. everytime you’d grind a little bit too hard on him, you felt his cock throbbing against you. you enjoyed the friction of his pants against your underwear but, at the same time, you hated it. <em>you wanted seonghwa</em>.</p><p>“i think <em>this</em>,” you said, lifting your head and playing with the belt of his pants, “is very much in the way.”</p><p>“hm, you think so?” he started to kiss your chest, hooking his finger on the collar of your dress and pushing it downwards, “then why don’t you take it off for me?”</p><p>“gladly.” you whispered, starting to undo his belt.</p><p>you slipped out of his lap, letting your knees touch the floor and unzipped his pants. seonghwa pulled his t-shirt upwards a little bit, exposing his stomach. you took the opportunity and started leaving little marks on him, earning a hiss for each one. you moved your hands from his thighs to his crotch, where you took a hold of him. giving seonghwa the most innocent look you could pull off, you licked a stripe down to the hem of his boxers while teasingly pulling them off of him.</p><p>he lifted his hips from the couch, helping you pull of his pants down. after tossing the clothes aside, you started to press small kisses on his thigh, making sure to mantain eye contact with him.</p><p>“you know you’re being too much of a tease,” his tone was almost authoritative, “why are you making this hard for the both os us? i know you want me.”</p><p>“because it’s fun to tease you, sometimes.” you poked your tongue out, in a childish manner.</p><p>you finally pressed your lips to the base of his cock, opening them slightly to let your tongue graze on his skin. his hand instinctively flew to your head, his fingers threading your hair. you flattened your tongue, moving it all the way to the tip, catching a little bit of precum that had leaked. you hummed in amusement, wrapping your lips around his cock and taking it in. seonghwa gasped and thrusted his hips forward, which made you gag a little bit. taking one of your hands, you started to pump him slowly and in a turturous manner.</p><p>“<em>red.</em> i-i don’t want to cum in your mouth,” seonghwa voiced as he threw his head back and screwed his eyes shut, “please.”</p><p>you removed your mouth from him, letting your head fall on his thigh and you stopped your movements.</p><p>“is everything okay, baby?” you were curious, seonghwa never said no and the fact that he used the safe word made you a little bit worried.</p><p>“i want to cum inside of you.” he admitted but still not looking at you, “<b>i want a baby.</b>”</p><p>“oh!” you weren’t expecting that, “a baby?”</p><p>“fuck...” he whispered, “i didn’t want to use the safe word but i couldn’t keep this in and i didn’t know if you were going to think i was being honest.”</p><p>you kissed seonghwa’s thigh, as a smile grew on your face.</p><p>“that’s so sweet,” you replied, leaving more kisses along his skin, “i would love to have a baby with you.</p><p>“but honey... can we finish this first? and talk about it later? i really need you.”</p><p>seonghwa giggled and nodded, pulling you towards him. you were back on his lap, his cock pressed against your thigh. he removed his shirt as you removed your dress. he helped you take off your bra and panties, throwing the garments behind his back. you aligned his cock to your entrance, swiping it across your core.</p><p>“god, you’re so wet.” he moaned at the sensation.</p><p>sliding it in, you sank down on seonghwa’s lap. your body felt like it was being shocked, you arched your back at the fulfilling sensation seonghwa’s cock brought to you. he wrapped his arms around you, one of his hands spread over your lower back to aid you in your movements but to keep you steady as well. you started bouncing on him as he started to snap his hips upwards, the force of his moves making him hit the g-spot with every couple of thrusts.</p><p>“fuck, seonghwa.” you whimpered, letting his name draw out of your mouth.</p><p>with your hands on the base of his neck and your mouth open, you looked down at him as you moved steadily. seonghwa’s eyes were filled with lust, biting his lip. he applied pressure on your back, making you lean forward, letting your chests collide. the way your back was arched made the feeling of his cock pouding into you a million times more intense, and you felt like you were coming closer to your orgasm. seonghwa sensed it too, not halting his moves.</p><p>“i’m gonna cum,” you whispered in his ear, “<em>fuckfuckfuck.</em>”</p><p>“that’s it, baby,” seonghwa pleaded, “cum around me.”</p><p>you let your head fall on his shoulder, shaking slightly as you came. you pressed messy kisses on seonghwa’s hot skin as he continued to thrust into you. the overstimulation felt so good that you thought you could cum again. seonghwa’s breathing was erratic, ghosting over your neck. your name left his lips like it was a chant, as he released himself inside of you.</p><p>seonghwa grabbed your chin, pressing your lips together. your kiss was messy but passionate, and you loved it.</p><hr/><p>you looked back and smiled as you saw seonghwa bouncing the child on his arms.</p><p>“i’m almost done!” you said in a sing-song voice, stirring the baby’s food.</p><p>seonghwa tickled the baby’s cheek, earning a cute giggle. he walked over to you, leaning in to kiss your cheek.</p><p>“i can’t wait until we have one of our own.” seonghwa said, reaching out to touch your stomach.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>